


The Tale of The Fairies Dust.

by Ink_and_Quill1678



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fables - Freeform, Fairy, Fantasy, Gen, Literature, Tales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_and_Quill1678/pseuds/Ink_and_Quill1678
Summary: This work has won me second place in a contest on another site. Total time 8 hours. Four to write four to edit.This is a story when a young blacksmith goes into the forest to search out a fairy to gain the dust to make a gift for his love. but with all things sometimes asking for something means getting more than you bargained for...I humbly submit to you The Tale of the Fairies Dust...





	The Tale of The Fairies Dust.

Azia watched as the human stumbled through her woods. He wore simple clothes, which had several dark stains on it, a smith's hammer hung at his side. This human was small for his age. She could tell from the amount of stubble on his face he was a young adult. The human's features were decent for one of his kind, she noticed as she floated closer to him. His hair raven colored but cropped short, his arms large from years of working the forge. His hands were speckled with rough spots and scars from the hot materials he worked with, he still smelled heavily of burning wood, heated metal and sweat.

But he was in her woods and she needed to find out why.

Humans and Fay folk had never really gotten along in the last few years. Humans had come to her land and began to cut down her beautiful trees. Some had obeyed the old laws and planted more afterwards. But in the last few years none had done so.

This had not only angered her, but all Fay folk. The Elves had set a precedent that any human found cutting down trees and not replanting any would face harsh if not deadly repercussions. The fairy folk had agreed to watch this forest and now there was a lousy, stinking, human, man thing bumbling through her forest like a complete idiot.

Why can’t the wolves do their job better, she thought. Now I have to see what it's up too..

Azia floated just behind him keeping herself hidden in the leaves. She continued to watch as the human stepped into a elven trap laid to catch wild game. The snare launched the young man into the air, the coiled vine was well hidden and not easily noticed by anyone. The human yelped in surprise. The tree snapped him up and nearly slammed him back into the ground his head only missing the forest floor by a couple of inches. The hammer that hung to his side dropped to the ground. The human was disoriented for only a minute or so. But it was still worth seeing it. The look on his face said it all.

I should have never come here. I'm an idiot.

Azia did her best not to laugh as she watched him bob harmlessly up and down for a few minutes.

Well...Time to find out what this idiot is doing here, she thought sighing to herself.

Azia floated out from behind the leaves and down where the human bobbed up and down. She was dwarfed by his size she was only a mere ten inches tall. Her wings gossamer like a dragonfly, her red hair tied in twin pigtails that flowed down her back then joined at the end with a bit of lace. Her skin was dark like the bark of a tree. Her eyes pitch black and almond shaped. Azia floated down in front of his bewildered face, struck a dramatic pose letting her magic crackle like lightning all around her.

“What are you doing my forest you stinking man thing!?!” Azia proclaimed pointing an accusing finger at the human's nose.

The human looked at her blankly and blinked a few times.

Wonderful! I bet this one isn't even smart enough to talk, she thought looking at the human's blank stare.

She had heard that some humans were born broken like that. Humans were such fragile things, not like some of the other creatures she had known in the past or her own kind for that matter.

The human cleared his throat.

“Can you help me down please?” The human said his gaze fixed on her. It wasn't hateful or angry it's voice sounded of accomplishment.

Azia looked at him and smirked.

“I prefer you tied up at the moment! Now tell me why you are here!” Azia answered his question with her order.

The human smiled broadly.

“Well I'm glad I found you! Well, not you in particular, but at least one of your kind.” The human answered. “I need some fairy dust if you please.” The human finished kindly

Azia looked at the human, scowled and folded her arms defiantly.

“And why would I give a miserable human such as yourself such a wondrous thing?” Azia said giving the human a look of distaste.

The human looked around then back at his snared leg.

“Listen, if you cut me down we can talk. I won't do anything bad I just want to talk to you about the dust.” The human answered back almost pleading. “Please cut me down I only brought my hammer as protection.” The human motioned with one of his free hands.

Azia looked at the hammer and saw it was cold iron forged. It could be used as a weapon against Fay kind.

“You bring cold iron into my forest! I'll let you hang while we talk!” Azia said angrily glaring at the hammer then back at the human. “Tell me your name you stinking human!”

The human looked scared now.

“Listen I didn't bring the hammer to hurt you or one of your kind I was using it as protection from the many creatures that live here!” The human said. “And my name is Rawlin.”

Azia laughed while flying around his head several times.

“Rawlin? You humans have such goofy names!” Azia laughed while buzzing around his head like a gnat.

Rawlin looked at her and cocked an eyebrow.  
“Well would you tell me your name at least?” Rawlin asked politely. “I'm sure your name isn't any sillier than mine.”

Azia stopped in front of him again. Striking another dramatic pose her magic again crackling around her like little bits of lightning.

“I..for your information am called Azia! And I protect this forest from wretched humans like you who like nothing more to cut down my trees and not replant them!” Azia said now turning her head slightly pouting.

Rawlin looked shocked then his eyes lit up.

“Ah! That's why you’re so impatient with me.” Rawlin answered smiling again. “Well forest guardian I would be willing to work for the dust if you like?”

Azia turned her head back facing the human giving him a sly grin.

“Work for it huh? Well I do have an idea.” Azia said, she quickly flew up and shot the vine that held Rawlin's leg with a small bolt. Rawlin let out a small yelp again as he fell then hit the ground. Azia then flew back down to next to his face. “You're gonna plant trees for a year!” Azia said smiling. Then she laughed while buzzing away quickly into the forest.

****  
Rawlin did as he agreed and came back to the forest the next day to help replant trees. On that first day Azia waited for him by the edge of the forest calling to him.

“Hey!” Azia yelled. “ Hey! Over here you big idiot!” Azia waved him over. Rawlin approached waving back. Azia led him to a spot in the forest that had several stumps.

Azia flew around angrily then back to Rawlin, yelling at him.

“You see? This is what your kind does to my forest!” Azia said her small face red with anger and hate. “You worthless humans do this, then just leave! Gods you're all worst than orcs or goblin kind!”

Rawlin looked around at first it didn't seem that large when he first entered the clearing, but as he looked around and took in the full view. He saw what Azia was talking about.

“Well...we do have one thing in common.” Rawlin answered looking back at Azia. “We both can't stand orcs or goblins.”

Azia stomped her foot angrily in the air.

“Shut up and start planting!” Azia yelled pointing to the furthest most part of the clearing. Where she pointed about thirty saplings stood neatly together.

Rawlin nodded and started to plant the saplings that were neatly placed on the edge where Azia had just pointed.

Great....This is going to be rough, he thought.

****  
Rawlin had worked for Azia for about three months now. He would come to the forest and Azia would call out to him and then show him where he needed to go. As he worked they began to get an audience. First it was a couple of other fairies. Then Rawlin swore at one point he even saw an elf with twin blades on his hip standing by the trees where he was working. When he had looked again the elf was gone from sight. But he kept on working planting wherever Azia had shown him.  
On the sixth month while he was busily planting trees Azia flew up to him.

“Hey! Why are you doing this anyway?” Azia asked sounding annoyed as usual. “What's so important that you need fairy dust for anyway?” Azia asked placing her hands on her tiny hips.

Rawlin stopped what he was doing wiping the sweat from his brow. He leaned on the shovel he was using.

“Well..I need the dust for a proposal gift.” Rawlin said smiling sheepishly. “I was going to forge a necklace and ring set for a girl I'm going to ask to marry me. I've been told that if you put fairy dust into whatever you forge it's supposed to enhance it's natural beauty.” Rawlin then went back to what he was doing.

Azia was furious. Rawlin wasn't working for her. He was working for someone else. She scowled at him, balling her tiny hands into fists.

“Hey! You're my idiot! And you’re going to work even longer if you say something like that again!” Azia said her voice filled with contempt. “I bet that girl is fat anyway!” Azia said hatefully pouting.

Rawlin stopped what he was doing and threw down his shovel. Glaring back at Azia

“You can say whatever you want about me, but you leave Diana out of this!” Rawlin suddenly found himself yelling. They both glared angrily at one another for a few minutes. Rawlin was the first to turn away then he went back to work. They didn't speak to one another for the next few days.

****  
On the ninth month Azia met with him and showed him where he was going to work. About midday Azia flew over to him again. Rawlin readied himself for another verbal assault.

“You know for a human you sure do work hard.” Azia said sarcastically.

Rawlin at this point had gotten used to her verbal abuse and just took it as her way of making conversation.

“Yeah well my father always told me if you really want it. You work for it.” Rawlin said between shovel strikes.

Azia floated looking at him, but her look wasn't one of contempt or anger like she normally did.

“You really do love this woman don't you?” Azia said looking away suddenly. “You've put up with all of the things I've said. No matter how mean or nasty.” She said looking at him, not just looking but more of a look of concern. Rawlin stopped working and leaned against his shovel.

“Well yeah...we met during last year during one of the festivals. I had just finished cleaning out the forge and showed up late. We met before the dance and well...she just really...well she's just wonderful.” Rawlin said giving a half smile still leaning against the shovel. His gaze showed as if the scene was replaying in his own vision.

Azia bit her bottom lip. Then fidgeted uncomfortably. Then she perked right up.

“Well... since you are my idiot, I have to inspect this girl to make sure she's the one for you.” Azia said placing her tiny hand on her chin thinking. Rawlin about stumbled over his shovel strike. Then he started to chuckle.

“Oh no! You don't have to do that...” Rawlin said catching himself then laughed out loud.

Azia then struck another dramatic pose smiling and rubbing her hands together menacingly.

“Oh yes! You are my idiot and I get to inspect this girl. I want to make sure my fairy dust isn't going to waste!” Azia said gleefully.

Rawlin stopped working and faced her.

“This wasn't part of our deal! I work for a year and you give me fairy dust!” Rawlin exclaimed throwing his hands up.

Azia just smiled.

“Well... if you remember you still have three months to go. I tell you what... I'll be fair about it. You let me do this I'll knock a month off.” Azia said giving a sly grin while placing her hands on her tiny hips again.

Rawlin stood dumbfounded not quite sure what to say.

****  
Month eleven had finally come up. Rawlin had let Azia “inspect” his prospective wife and surprisingly she didn't have much to say. She had just peered out from his pack he had placed on the table and for the most part she was quiet. The only thing she had to say at the end of it was “I hope it works out for you.” Her tone is what really had him struck him. She wasn't being a smart ass like she usually was. For once as long as he had worked for her Azia had been serious. Too serious.

Azia led Rawlin out to the site where he was going to plant more trees about halfway through the day she flew up to him. Holding a large bag for her size.

“Here! Take it! You can leave early. I don't want to ever see you in my forest ever again.” Azia said, her tone forlorn. Rawlin looked at her.

Something wasn't right.

“I'm not done yet. Give me the dust at the end of the day.” Rawlin said, looking at her tiny face confused. Azia's face usually had a look of some sort of snide comment or her ready to say something really mean. But today it was something else. He couldn't quite place it. She wasn't mad but more or less melancholy. Maybe she was going to miss verbally berating him at every opportunity.  
Rawlin looked at Azia her almond shaped eyes were sad.

“Why are you doing this?” Rawlin asked, his tone soft wondering what was wrong.

Azia looked at him, then dropped the bag and flew away. Rawlin tried to follow her but couldn't catch up to her quick movements in the forest. He stopped where he was at. Looked around not sure what to make of the strange behavior. Then he headed back to the clearing where he had worked most of the morning. When he arrived he saw the same elf with the twin blades on his hip holding the bag of dust.

“I suppose this is yours.” The elf said tossing it to Rawlin, his tone lethal.

Rawlin caught it with both hands, but looked at the elf confused.

“Yes I worked for it.” Rawlin said carefully edging away from the elf.

The elf looked at him full of distaste. Then spit at Rawlin's feet.

Rawlin put the bag in his pocket. Then looked the elf in the eye.

“I have no quarrel with you elf why do you spit at my feet?” Rawlin questioned.

The elf quickly closed the space between them and backhanded him. The impact sent Rawlin to the ground. As he tried to get to his feet a tip of a sword met his throat. The elf stood over him seething with anger.

“Do you know what that dust means human?” The elf asked, his eyes unyielding with rage. Rawlin looked up at him even more confused.

There was a long pause. Both looked at each other for a few minutes.

“I...well....no.” Rawlin answered finally. 

The elf's blade gently pushed against his throat.

“I'll tell you what it means.....that fairy has given up her life to make you happy.” The elf said pushing the blade closer to Rawlin's throat. “It's a sign of trust, love, and friendship between Fay folk.” The elves blade now drew blood from Rawlin's neck. “And you waste it on some silly woman.”

 

Many years later an old weapon smith was approached by a magister. The magister asked if his skill was as good as he had heard. The old weapon smith nodded silently. Then the magister laid plans for a blade that rivaled any other blade created by man. The weapon smith smiled. He knew what must be done. As he forged this blade he poured the fairy's dust over the molten metal let it set then began to hammer it into shape. He forged a blade like no other. He forged a sword that had the sharpness of the wit and tongue of a certain fairy he had known in his life...

He forged Excalibur.


End file.
